YuGiOh 5Ds: Elementals of the Ancients
by Jet Knight 00
Summary: After the Signers defeated Goodwin, peace has returned to New Domino City. But when the recovering Spirit World is attacked, it will take a different set of heroes to restore peace to it. Current Status: Chapter 1, Duel 1. Please Read and Review.


(A/N) Well, fellow readers and authors, welcome to my first fic in the 5D's series! I hope to, with this story, make a good enough fic to handle its own. But first, I have to explain how the rules of the dueling world works in this fic.

First off, in 1 vs 1 duels, both players will start off with 8000 LP, and whoever reduces the other's life points to 0 wins, simple as that. There will be some cases though, when there are Tag Duels (2 vs 2). In duels like this, both teams start off with a shared 8000 LP, and the rules are about the same except for some parts: 1)the team shares a field and graveyard, but not the deck, extra deck, or hands; 2) Teammates can use their own partner's cards on the field/graveyard in any way they choose to; 3)teams take turns differently, with their partners switching with each other every time it comes to their turn.

Next, the list. This fanfiction will follow the March 2011 Lists, but in a way different than others. Since this fic will go through New Domino City, as well as the Spirit World, it shall be done in this manner. In New Domino City, the fic will follow the Advanced Forbidden/Limited List, but when in the Spirit World, it shall follow the Traditional Forbidden/Limited List. Since it goes through the old and ancient lands of the Spirit World, to the high-tech otcane action and fierce competition of Neo Domino City, I just felt that this would be best.

Now, for anime, manga, and fan-made cards. In this fic, you won't be seeing much of those kinds of cards, since my knowledge about the 5D's series is kind of below average. There will be a lot of Speed Spells (anime and fan-made) being shown though, since there will be a good amount of Turbo Duels being shown here. Also, at the end of a chapter, I'll show only the fan-made cards made by me or by others used in the duel (this will only occur if a duel happened in the chapter) and provide info about it (credit is given to the makers of a card for any that are used only in the anime currently or in the video game, but are not released yet). Also, I like to do something I like to call "The Star Card!" Basically, what this means is it the card that was the best game-changer in a duel.

Also, a small piece of info concerning cards used by other duelists. Cards like those of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons will not be shown in this fic, since they're considered to be extremely rare. Cards such as Jaden's original Elemental Heroes, as well as their fusions, are usable though (excluding the Neo-Spacians, Elemental Hero Neos, and any related cards involving the Neo-Spacians. EX: Elemental Hero Air Neos). This will be ignored, however, if the person using them is related closely with the main user of those cards in any way.

Now, lastly before I forget, the key feature of Turbo Duels: Speed World

_**Speed World:**_

_Field Spell_

_This card is activated at the start of every Turbo Duel. At the start of every Standby Phase (beginning on the second turn), place 1 Speed Counter(SPC) for each player (max 12). If a player takes 1000 or more damage at any time, remove 1 Speed Counter from that player each 1000 points of damage taken._

Turbo Duels always have this activate at the beginning of the duel. While this is active, Speed Spells take the place of ordinary Spells. Another thing about Spell World is that it cannot be destroyed by effects and is unaffected by other effects, such as in the duel between Yusei and Hunter Pace when Yusei used Gap Storm to wipe out all other spells and traps, but Spell World was unharmed.

And that's all that left to say. Except for the disclaimer of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS at all or any of its characters, etc. The only things I own are my OCs and any fan-made cards that I decide to create.

Now then, I've kept you waiting long enough. It's time for this story to unfold. I have only one thing left to say: Let's Ride!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elementals of the Ancients: Gathering of the Legendary Six<strong>_

_**A Fan-Fic by Jet Knight 00**_

_**Hello, fellow readers. If you are looking at this right now, then you're seeing something that isn't known by most people. I guess that all stories have sort of beginning, but I don't even know where to start. What I do know, though, is that it was not your average event. In fact, the story that this book tells was one that reveals a conspiracy tracing its roots to the times of the dueling masters. It was one that would affect my life, along with many others, whether they were aware of it or ignorant and clueless. Whether it was good or not...is up to what fate had in store for the future...**_

_(begin theme song)_

_"Going fast, makes me feel alive,"_

**Kento revs up the engine as he speeds off from the starting line, his opponent behind him.**

_"my heart beats in hyperdrive."_

**Kento uses Speed Spell - Final Attack and Metalmorph in combination to boost UFOroid Fighter's strength.**

_"Do you think you can win only if I lose?"_

**Pictures of masked enemies flash by as they appear, then disappear one by one.**

_"Just let destiny choose."_

**Kento closes his eyes before making a important draw in one of his duels.**

_"I can hear you breathing,"_

**Kento is shown in a focused stance with his partner, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth.**

_"I can see you coming,"_

**Sandra is shown with a carefree look on her face as she drives through town in her motorbike.**

_"I can feel the wind, it's blowing me around."_

**A scene shows Kento dueling a skilled sorcerer, with Elemental Hero Wildedge and Supreme Arcanite Magician battling other, with their collision creating a strong shockwave that almost knocks them both off their feet.**

_"Take a shot at me, going side by side,"_

**Pictures of Kento and two other people with red and green cloaks appear separately next to their respective partners.**

_"it's a blur as I go by."_

**A scene of two duelists activating Speed World appears before they ride off to begin a turbo duel.**

_"I can hear you breathing,"_

**Kento dashes past his opponent in a turbo duel as he attacks him directly with Wildedge.**

_"I can see you coming,"_

**A young woman looks at a feed from one of the security cameras as she watches Kento try to locate her whereabouts.**

_"I can feel the wind, it's blowing me around."_

**A small teenager jumps off a ramp and pulls off an amazing trick with his custom Duel Board, then boosts ahead of Kento in their turbo duel.**

_"See the sun arising,"_

**The town of New Domino shines brightly as six people look at the sun rising.**

_"fire in the sky."_

**The six people then are shown surrounded by a glowing circle, each summoning their best monster besides them.**

_"Greatness thrusts itself into our lives."_

**A scene shows the six Elemental Nature Heroes gathering together, disappearing in a flash of light, with Terra Firma and Inferno taking their places and flying towards New Domino City, then changes to a picture of Kento standing outside the duel runner shop with Sandra next to him and with Elemental Hero Woodsman right behind both of them. A background also appears behind them, showing four duelists with their faces covered by the shadows.**

_(end of theme song)_

(A/N): This is something I'd thought I would do just to give a little taste of what this story is about. This will indicate whenever a new chapter is beginning in this story.

Second Disclaimer: I do not own the theme song of the show or its lyrics in any way. This is just for fun, not for profit.

**Chapter 1: Earth**

Duel 1: Full Throttle

_**Honestly, I don't remember much about what went on before it occurred. I guess it was because I didn't listen much when they told me. Anyways, I guess I should tell about what went on in my life a bit before it occurred. Currently, it was a bit after Deadulus Bridge was built, and some people announced that some new tournament was going to take place in Neo Domino in a few months. Something called the WRGP, or some other name like that. Anyways, the Dueling Circuit was still going strong, and at the time, even though it wasn't as interesting as a match between Hunter Pace and Jack Altas, or even one pitting Jack against Yusei, this is where is a duel, and this story, is about to begin...**_

[New Domino City]

Currently, a view of many skyscrapers could be seen, towering high over the highways and other buildings. It later shifts to a view of a large stadium, where many people have gathered today. In it, an announcer could be seen, holding his mic up to the crowd as they waited in anticipation for the event today.

"Duelists, young and old! Professional and Amateur alike! Welcome one and all to the Kaiba Dome!" He shouted out, stopping to hear the cheers and excitement from the enthusiastic crowd.

"Looks like we have a large crowd here in the stands today, and for good reason, too! Today marks the start of the new dueling season, and we have a great match-up to start things off!" The announcer continued. Nearby the race track, a group of cheerleaders dressed in matching blue outfits were getting the people near them pumped up and excited.

"Go! Go! Turbo Duel! Go! Go! Turbo Duel!" the cheerleaders said in sync with one another.

"Now then, let's meet the two duelists that will competing in today's match! He's cocky and sneaky, his deck is full of surprises, and he's here to settle the score with his opponent! It's the Average Joe, Reza Mazugumi!" The announcer said, pointing towards the left edge of the track.

Suddenly, from the opening nearby, shot out a sleek Duel Runner as its rider landed onto the race track. Most of his face was covered with a ordinary helmet, but he had a grin on his face as he stopped at the starting line.

"All right, let's turn this duel up to nitro speed!" Reza said, ignoring the boos and jeers from the crowd. "Ah, forget you guys! Where's that damn jerk I'm dueling today!"

Meanwhile, in the opening where the last duel runner came out, a young man was waiting for his turn to come out on his duel runner. He had a tired look on today, mainly because of being called up this early in the morning. Holding on to his helmet, his gaze turned to the outside, where he would have to go eventually.

_Why did I even agree to this duel in the first place? _The person thought.

"...And now, his challenger, let's hear it for the Fighting Defender, Kento Frexan!" the announcer's voice yelled out.

Kento sighed as he began to put on his helmet.

_Well, here we go again...Let's make this quick._

With one push of the accelerator, his duel runner zoomed out of view for a moment before coming back into view. The sky-blue alloy design shone out as it accelerated through the track, racing through the various turns with ease. He looked around a bit as he heard the various cheers and jeers from the fans, seeing it with a perplexed expression on his face.

_Wow, the crowd's pretty's packed today this time. _He thought, later stopping along side his opponent.

"Well, well, well," Reza said confidently, "You finally show your face. This time, I'm going to take you down, you lazy-"

"Ah, just shut up and duel already." Kento said, somewhat annoyed. "I'm already irritated enough just being called up here on short notice." _Hopefully, then, I can finish this up in time for lunch._

"In a hurry to lose aren't you, Ken?" Reza replied, "All right then, let's begin!"

Both duelists then pressed a button on their duel runners.

_"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot standing by."_ A computerized voice said, as the whole stadium became covered with a strange energy. The screens on their duel runners also changed to show the duel field.

"Both duelists have activated their Speed World field spell, which means this duel is about to begin. For those of you who are unfamiliar with Turbo Duels, when Spell World is active, the only spells that can be used are Speed Spells. Also, the duelist's choice of Speed Spells grow as their Speed Counters increase. The more Speed Counters a duelist has, the stronger the move they can make." The announcer said.

Both duelists ignored this as they stared out at the track, waiting to begin. A countdown screen appeared as the lit counters on it began to fade out.

_"Turbo Duelists, countdown initiated. Ready, set, Duel."_

"Let's Ride!" Both duelists shouted out as they sped out along the track. The duelists drew their set of five cards as they passed through the first turn, putting their hands on their duel gauntlets. Reza and Kento both seemed evenly matched as they rounded the first turn. Eventually, Reza's runner took the bare lead, Kento's vehicle following from behind.

TURBO DUEL START!

(Kento 8000LP 0SPC; Reza 8000LP 0SPC)

"I've got the first move!" Reza said, drawing a card from his deck, then looking at the rest of his hand.

"I think I'll summon out Dark Blade in attack mode!" he said, taking said card out of his gauntlet and placing it on his field.

A portal then appeared beside him, as a armored warrior came out of it. He held his two swords out in a fierce stance and stood-er, floated beside Reza's duel runner (ATK: 1800).

"I'll also set these and end my turn." He declared, taking the card in his hand, as well as one on the gauntlet and set them. Two facedowns then appeared in front of his duel runner, later disappearing just as quickly.

"Reza has put up a strong defense on his first turn. What will Kento do to get by it?" The announcer commented.

"All right then, it's my turn then, so look out!" Kento said, making his first draw.

(Kento 8000 LP 1SPC; Reza 8000LP 1SPC)

He then looked through his hand, and gave a sigh of disappointment.

_I can't use most of these cards right now. Man, today seems to hate me already. _He looked at the Dark Blade on the field, then Reza's facedown. _I'll have to make do with what I got for now._

"I'll set these and end my turn." he said, setting one to his monster zone and two to his spell/trap zone. The facedowns appeared, the spell/traps disappearing from view, while the monster remained.

"Heh, same old Ken. Always one to cower behind his cards. I sometimes wonder how you even got to the Pro League in the first place." Reza said.

_Probably cause I know how to play better than you ever will, _Kento thought.

"Anyways, I believe it's my turn now, Kento."Reza said.

He drew as their duel runners sped up.

(Kento 8000 LP 2SPC; Reza 8000 LP 2SPC)

He then smirked as he saw what it was.

"And now I think it's time you suffered some pain. I'm sacrificing Dark Blade for my Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

Dark Blade disappeared, and in its place, a large bionic cyborg flew onto the field. Upon closer look, it could be said that it once resembled a pterodactyl. It made a mighty roar as it flew beside Reza (ATK: 2500).

"All right now. Cyber-Tech Alligator, attack that face-down of his!"

Cyber-Tech then dove in towards the face-down, claws primed to strike.

"And while I'm at it, I activate Strike Slash, giving my monster piercing powers for the turn, as well as 700 extra ATK."

Cyber-Tech's claws became enveloped in flames, making its attack even more dangerous (ATK: 3200).

The facedown monster flipped up to reveal a large rat holding a skull as it tried to defend itself (DEF: 1450), but to no avail. The cyborg's claws ripped through the rat's body, shattering it into bits as the impact shook Kento's runner, slowing it down considerably as Reza's runner increased the distance between them, but he paid no mind to the damage.

(Kento LP 6250 1SPC)

"Luckily, though, since that was my Giant Rat, I get to summon another monster from my deck, so I'll bring out my Earth Hex-Sealed Fusion." Kento said.

A weird looking stone-like creature appeared onto the field, floating beside Kento (ATK: 1000).

"Fine, then. I'll end there, which mean my monster's power boost wears off." Reza said. Cyber-Tech Alligator then returned back to his original power level, the flames disappearing from its claws.

"I'm up then!" Kento replied, making his draw.

(Kento 6250LP 2SPC; Reza 8000 LP 3SPC)

A small grin could then seen on his face as he looked at what he drew.

"First things first," Kento said, activating one of his face-downs, "I activate my trap, Speed Overdrive Unit! This allows me to play Speed Spells that are usually too high in Speed Counters, as long as I have at least half the required amount for this turn only."

"The only cost for me to worry about, though, is that I can't play any Speed Spells for my next two turns."

Kento's duel runner suddenly changed to resemble that of a high-tech motorcycle design similar to that of Sector Security's.

"Now that I've got that problem out of the way, I play the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!" Kento said.

The Spell card appeared on the field as a vortex appeared in the sky.

"Thanks to this card, I can now fuse the Bladedge in my hand with the monster on my field to bring out one of my favorites!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge then appeared onto the field, and leapt into the vortex. Earth Hex-Sealed Fusion then altered its appearance and took the form of Elemental Hero Wildheart, then also leapt into the vortex.

"Now then, come out, Elemental Hero Wildedge!" He said, raising his hand up to the air.

A warrior then dropped out of the vortex and flew out onto the track. He had a body almost similar to Wildheart, but was also wearing a gold helmet and his left blade arm was similar to that of Bladedge (ATK: 2600).

"Alright then, time to take out that alligator! Go, Wildedge!"

Wildedge jumped high and then dashed toward Cyber-Tech Alligator.

"I activate Widespread Ruin!" Reza shouted, revealing his hidden trap card. "This destroys your highest powered monster, so-"

"Yeah, I don't think so," Kento interrupted, revealing his facedown card. "I use Trap Jammer to negate and destroy your trap, so nice try, but it was wasted."

Reza cursed as his trap shattered.

Cyber-Tech Alligator then tried to land a hit with his claws on Wildedge, but didn't get a chance as Wildedge cut through its arm with his blade arm. Luckily, Cyber-Tech shattered apart before it could suffer any more damage.

(Reza LP 7900 3SPC)

"I'll set these facedown, and end my turn." Two more facedown cards appeared next to him before fading from view. His runner also returned back to its normal design.

"Kento has made a powerful move, already wiping Reza's monster out in one move. Can he keep this up long enough to win?" the announcer commented

"Grr...I underestimated you that time.." Reza said, making his draw.

(Kento LP 6250 3SPC; Reza LP 7900 4SPC)

He looked at the card, sighing a bit in disappointment.

"I'll set this in defense and end."

A set monster card appeared for a moment before fading from view.

"Your move Kento."

Kento nodded as he drew his card.

(Kento LP 6250 4SPC; Reza LP 7900 5SPC)

Kento then ordered his monster to attack, and Wildedge carved apart the monster, which was Mad Lobster.

"I end my turn." Kento said.

Reza was about a quarter of a lap ahead as he drew.

(Kento LP 6250 5SPC; Reza LP 7900 6SPC)

Then he grimaced as he passed his turn.

Kento saw this and made his draw.

(Kento LP 6250 6SPC; Reza LP 7900 7SPC)

"I remove a EARTH monster in my graveyard from play in order to Special Summon The Rock Spirit." He said calmly.

Giant Rat slid out of his graveyard as he pocketed it.

A gladiator holding a staff then appeared next to Wildedge, his features worn as he glared at Reza's runner. (ATK: 1700)

"And then, I'll attack! Wildedge, attack directly!" Kento said

Wildedge nodded and charged towards Reza's duel runner, dashing across it while his blade arm made a hard impact on the rider, severely slowing Reza's duel runner as its rider struggled to keep from wiping out early.

(Reza LP 5300 5SPC)

"Rock Spirit, you too!"

The gladiator then did the same what Wildedge did, only instead he attacked Reza himself with his weapon. "Damn it!" Reza cringed briefly, the staff whacking his helmet hard. The runner shaking moderately before he quickly regained control.

(Reza LP 3600 4SPC)

Reza was now behind Kento as he passed by and was already a good distance ahead of him.

"Amazing! That's Kento for you, folks: he strikes hard, and holds his own well on the duel field. Reza is going to need a miracle to catch up now." The announcer said over the cheers of the crowd.

"Grr...I'll get you for that." Reza growled angrily.

"We'll see. It's your move by the way." Kento replied.

Reza took his draw, grumbling something too quiet to hear.

(Kento LP 6250 7SPC; Reza LP 3600 5SPC)

Then he suddenly grinned mischievously.

"Since my grave has exactly 3 Normal monsters, I can remove two of them from play to summon this monster." Reza said.

Cyber-Tech Alligator and Mad Lobster slid out of his grave as he pocketed them.

"Now, come out, Knight of the Red Lotus!"

A flaming portal appeared, as a flaming-haired knight came through it. His face was mostly covered, except for his eyes. He took his large-jagged sword that was held on a strap behind him, and held it as he glared at Kento's monsters (ATK: 2100)

"Whoa, it's Reza's best monster, right off the bat! The Knight of the Red Lotus!" The announcer said out loud, surprised. "Looks like we're in for a real treat here, folks! This monster is responsible for some of Reza's best wins last season. How will Kento respond to this?"

_So that's the monster I've heard that's been a real nuisance to the other turbo duelists. _Kento thought.

"Now I use his ability, allowing me to bring back a Level 4 or lower Normal monster from my graveyard once per turn. I choose my Dark Blade." Reza said.

Dark Blade reappeared next to Reza's knight, glaring at Wildedge as the twin-bladed warrior flew next to Reza (ATK: 1800).

"Now, take down that Rock Spirit, my Knight!"

Knight of the Red Lotus swung his large blade with incredible strength, shredding the gladiator in two.

(Kento LP 6150 7SPC)

"Huh? Why didn't you take more damage? My knight's 400 points stronger than your-" Reza began.

"It's my monster's special ability. During your Battle Phase, he gains 300 ATK." Kento interrupted.

"Would you stop interrupting," Reza shouted, "It's annoying enough already just remembering our last duel."

Kento nodded, then secretly grinned, holding back a snicker when he wasn't looking.

_Ahh, good times. Good times. He_ thought. _Makes it almost seem worthwhile that I came here today._

"Anyways, I end my turn." Reza said.

"Okay then, my draw!" Kento said, drawing from his deck.

(Kento LP 6150 8SPC; Reza LP 3600 6SPC)

"And now, Wildedge, take down his monsters, starting with Dark Blade!"

Wildedge leapt up high, then came down, bringing down his bladed arm as he was about to split Dark Blade in half.

"Big mistake, Kento," Reza said, revealing his face-down, "I activate my trap, Justi-Break! This destroys all monsters on the field, excluding Dark Blade since he's a Normal monster in attack position!"

Suddenly, what happened was not good, as lightning came down, electrocuting Elemental Hero Wildedge and Knight of the Red Lotus, and destroying them both at once.

_Damn. Should have seen that coming. _Kento thought.

"Anything else, Kento?" Reza asked, now having a confident look on his face. Kento, however, looked unfazed as he thought over his next move...or maybe he was just still a little tired and wasn't paying any attention at the moment.

"I'll set this in defense and end." Kento replied, setting a monster.

"Then it's payback time." Reza said, drawing from his deck.

(Kento LP 6150 9SPC; Reza LP 3600 7SPC)

"I summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!"

A monster who looked similar to Inpachi appeared, only except that it was on fire. (ATK: 1850)

"Take him down, you two! Dark Blade, you first."

Dark Blade charged at Kento's face-down, slicing it apart with his twin blades. Before it shattered, a image of Morphing Jar appeared briefly before disappeared.

"Huh, it was that guy he set?" Reza said, confused before glancing at his hand. "It still won't matter, though."

Both players then discarded their hands, then drew five cards from their decks due to its effect.

Blazing Inpachi then raised a flaming arm, then pounding it hard on Kento's runner, with said rider wincing in pain from the impact.

(Kento LP 4300 8SPC)

"And I'm not done yet. I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Storm, This inflicts 1000 points of damage to your life points!"

The spell appeared onto the field, with twin tornadoes blasting out of it moments later. Kento had to brace himself this time as the tornadoes struck him with intense force, his runner slowing down even more as Reza began to catch up with him.

(Kento LP 3300 7SPC)

"I'll set these to make sure you don't pull any surprises on me, cause next turn, you're finished! Especially, since I can get back Speed Storm next turn and summon another strong monster." Reza said, setting 3 cards to his field.

_And the fact that I have this surprise waiting in case you try anything ensures my victory even more. _He thought, looking at his hidden cards. _If you try to summon a high-powered monster, I'll use Trap Hole, and if you somehow bypass that and attack me, my Mirror Force will deal with it. Also, I have Xing Zhen Hu to prevent you from using traps to defend yourself if you try setting something. My defense is foolproof!_

"Reza has declared an forecast of impending defeat, and Kento seems backed into a

corner. With only one turn to stop him, can he come out on top?" the announcer commented, with the crowd at its peak in anticipation.

"Come on Kento, you can do it! Beat this loser like you did last time!" said a random fan from the crowd.

_All right, time to stop fooling around. I beat him once, I can do it again. _Kento thought as he looked at his deck.

"All right then, it's my turn! I draw!" He said, drawing his card. Both runners were now next to each other, neck and neck as they made another lap around the track. The fans were now chanting the riders' names, with each side giving their support.

(Kento LP 3300 8SPC; Reza LP 3600 8SPC)

"All right. Time to finish it." Kento said calmly.

"Wait, say what?" Reza said, confused.

"I first activate my trap, Call of Haunted," He said, revealing his trap, "This allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, like my Earth Hex-Sealed Fusion!"

Earth Hex-Sealed Fusion reappeared onto the field, the stone-like creature floating alongside Kento (ATK: 1000).

"Next, I summon the tuner monster, Counselor Lily!" He exclaimed

A young nurse with wings appeared out of a portal that appeared, holding a clipboard while adjusting her glasses. She resembled Injection Fairy Lily, but much older. The nurse calmly reviewed the contents she had on the clipboard while smiling at her comrades. (ATK: 600)

"A tuner monster! You actually have one!" Reza said surprised. _And also, it's too weak for Trap Hole! Damn it!_

"Yep. Now, let's bring them together!" Kento exclaimed

Counselor Lily nodded, and lifted up her partner as they flew up into the sky. Lily's and the creature's bodies disappeared, Lily's becoming 3 Synchro rings, while the other became 3 stars as they were enveloped by a pillar of light.

_"Upgraded to the latest new-age technology, this knight has gone cybernetic! Rise up and defend the weak as you have done in the past, great warrior of justice!"_

(*3 + *3 = *6)

"I Synchro Summon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

A high-tech version of Yugi Muto's Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared onto the field, riding on a cybernetic horse, as his shining armor gleamed brightly. He held his spear up as he took a proud stance riding alongside Kento. (ATK: 2600)

"I now activate the ability of Counselor Lily!" He exclaimed.

"You can't use her! She's in your graveyard!"Reza protested.

"Exactly. Since I used her for a Synchro Summon, I can pay 500 life points to give my monster an extra 1000 ATK until the end of the turn." Kento replied.

Kento became surrounded by a red aura as he said this.

(Kento LP 2800)

A faint image of Counselor Lily then appeared behind Gaia Knight, as she held him in a loving embrace, surrounding them in a glowing aura before she disappeared. (ATK: 3600)

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell - Shift Down, which, for the price of 6 Speed Counters, allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He said, playing the spell.

His runner then slowed down suddenly by a large margin, Reza passing by him in the process. Kento paid no mind to this as he drew twice. (Kento 2SPC)

"Heh, you really screwed up Kento! Now you don't have any Speed Counters to use for any more spells! This time, I've won-" Reza began proudly, but then noticed something.

"...Unless, you did that on purpose for..." His face changed to a look of panic as he realized it.

"That's right, Reza," Kento said, taking a card from his hand and playing it. "I needed to get rid of my Speed Counters so I could play this card. Go, Speed Spell - Gap Storm!"

Giant hurricane force winds shook the stadium, blowing mainly at the duelists' field as Reza's and Kento's facedowns shattered under the force.

"Darn it, I was so close!" Reza shouted.

"You just never learn, don't you," Kento spoke calmly, as he kept a serious expression, "Just like last time, you think that we duelists aren't good enough to beat you. Well, that's where your mind is dead wrong on that. "

"Gaia Knight, take down Dark Blade! Enhanced Spiral Strike!"

Gaia Knight then charged, his spear easily impaling Dark Blade's armor as the knight tore him in half. The impact of the attack almost made Reza lose control of his runner as he began to slow down slightly.

(Reza LP 1800 7SPC)

He then set two cards face-down behind his monster.

"I'll end there." He said, as his monster returned back to its original power level.

Reza seemed really annoyed. If something wasn't done fast, he would lose...again! That set him off like a bomb.

"I won't lose again! Especially to someone like you! I draw!" Reza said.

(Kento LP 2800 3SPC; Reza LP 1800 8 SPC)

"I tribute Blazing Inpachi to summon my second Knight of the Red Lotus." Reza said angrily.

Knight of the Red Lotus appeared again, his eyes glaring at Gaia Knight.

Reza gestured, and Dark Blade reappeared next to his knight.

"Now, I play the Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing, boosting my Knight's ATK by the amount of my Speed Counters x 200!" Reza exclaimed.

A jetpack then appeared on Knight of the Red Lotus, as it strapped on his back perfectly. (ATK: 3700)

"Now, tear apart his Knight!" Reza shouted.

Knight of the Red Lotus's jetpack activated, propelling him with great speeds as he drew out his sword, the blade mere feet away from his next target.

"You lose, Reza," Kento replied, revealing his face-down trap. two cylinders suddenly appeared, one pointing at Reza's monster, the other at Reza himself.

"Magic Cylinder!" Reza said, surprised.

"Yup, this card not only stops your attack, but it also inflicts damage equal to your Knight's ATK. It's been fun, but I win." Kento replied.

What happened next was surprising: The first cylinder not only blocked the attack, but also sucked in Knight of the Red Lotus. Meanwhile, the second cylinder was ready to fire, its target unable to escape.

With no time wasted, Reza's Knight was sent flying through the air, crashing into the loser's duel runner as the rider yelled out in pain. He spun out as a red X appeared on his screen, almost going off the track as the runner came to a sudden stop.

DUEL OVER

_(Reza LP 0)_

_Victor: Kento Frexan_

"Incredible! It was a duel to remember here, fellow duel fans! Through the battle, only one has come out on top with a big finish! That duelist is...Kento Frexan, the first victor this season!" the announcer said with dramatic effect.

Kento could hear the various cheers from the crowd as they said his name out. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad as he thought it would be today. Especially since he won again.

_Chalk up another win in the record books_, Kento thought, grinning to himself slightly, riding as he pumped a fist up high into the air for the crowd to see.

_Maybe this season, I'll finally whip Hunter Pace off first place and make it to the top now that Jack Atlas is gone..._

**CARD LIST**

**Speed Spells**

_**Speed Spell - Speed Fusion**_

Activate only when you have at least 4 or more Speed Counters. By sending the appropriate monsters from your hand and/or field to the graveyard, Fusion Summon a monster from your Extra Deck.

_**Speed Spell - Speed Storm**_

Activate only when you have at least 4 or more Speed Counters. Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points. During your turn, you can return this card from your graveyard to your hand by reducing your Speed Counters by 3.

_**Speed Spell - Shift Down**_

Decrease your Speed Counters by 6. Draw 2 cards.

_**Speed Spell - Gap Storm**_

Activate only when the difference of you and your opponent's Speed Counters is 6 or more. Destroys all Spells and Traps on the field.

_**Speed Spell - Rapid Shotwing**_

Activate only when you have at least 3 Speed Counters or more. Increase a monster's ATK by the amount of your Speed Counters x 200 until the end of the turn.

**Trap**

_**Speed Overdrive Unit**_

Type: Normal Trap

Image: A picture of a duelist pressing a button on his Duel Runner, as it changes to a faster, more maneuverable vehicle temporarily.

Description: Activate only during your turn at the beginning of Main Phase 1. During this turn only, you are allowed to activate Speed Spells from your hand, even if your Speed Counters are lower than the required amount (Your Speed Counters must still be at least half of the required amount). If you do this, you can only activate 2 Speed Spells this turn, and you cannot increase or decrease the amount of your Speed Counters. At the end of the turn you activated this, you cannot activate any Speed Spells for your next 2 turns.

_(this card was created by me. Credit goes to me.)_

**Star Card**

_**Justi-Break**_

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack against a face-up Normal Monster. Destroy all monsters on the field, except Attack Position Normal Monsters.

***With this card's destructive potential and the fact that it's more deadly than Mirror Force, it's nothing to laugh at. In Gemini decks, it's a force to be reckoned with, especially since you can have at least 3 copies in your deck.

_*Next time, we look into more about Kento's life, and when someone at Duel Academy challenges him to a duel, we get an idea on what his dueling style really is._

_Stay tuned, please read and review, and watch for the next chapter._

_Follow Wind is coming up, so don't miss it!_


End file.
